Coffee
by Listener15
Summary: Prompt: Five times Olivia harassed the coffee barista. Olivia/Natalia Otalia , Femslash


**Author's Note: **This was a challenge put forth to me by my friend Commasplice103. The challenge was "5 times Olivia harassed the coffee barista" or something like that. This is what I came up with. Hope she likes it since I took some liberties with it. Heh. Sorry for the lame title. One thing about reading this, I changed cannon a bit. My fic, my rules. So yay!

**Thanks:** I want to say thanks to a_c81 for beta reading for this...any mistakes are all her fault. Heh, naw, they're my fault since I wrote this dang.

**1. A Beginning**

The smell of freshly brewing coffee caused Amy to smile. She cast another quick glance around the small stand checking that everything was in place and ready. It had taken five years, but finally Amy had risen up enough in the company to be in charge of her own site. A month earlier "Yvonne's Gourmet Coffee", the highly exclusive and extremely pretentious, coffee company had inked out a deal with The Beacon to set up a counter in the main lobby and to be the only coffee served in the dinning room. If she could prove herself here, and with a little luck, in the next couple of years she could be working at one of the many store fronts in Europe. Noticing the time, the small redhead decided to go through her checklist one more time.

All four coffee pots brewed and water hot ready for tea. Check.

Half pound bags of high end coffee beans displayed and priced to sell. Check.

Muffins, danishes, and biscotti... delivered from Chicago and displayed. Check.

Cups, lids, sweeteners, creams, arranged and tidy. Check.

Espresso machine, clean and running. Check.

Milk and cream, cold and counter wiped off. Check and check.

_Where's Ms. Rivera? She wanted to check in this morning and introduce me to Ms. Spencer. _Amy looked around the lobby. At five thirty in the morning it was a little early still, but soon the business travelers and people who lived at the hotel would be up and going to work. She really didn't want to have to try and meet her new boss and serve coffee during the busiest couple of hours of the day.

"Excuse me. Are you going to serve coffee or just stand around?"

Startled, and embarrassed at being caught unawares, Amy snapped to attention to face her first costumer.

"Good morning! What would you-"

"Tall, dark brew with three shots of espresso, one sweetener." The greened eye woman interrupted.

"Coming right up Ma'am." Unfazed, swiftly she started the costumer's order. Over the years it had been easier to count on one hand the amount of UN-grumpy costumers she met this early in the morning. If the orders were going to be this easy, the job was going to be a piece of cake.

"One tall cup of our dark brew with three shots of espresso and one sweetener. That will be-"

"Olivia!"

"What?" Green Eyes, as Amy started calling the other woman in her head, in front her groaned and turned a glare at the figure making her way over.

"Don't 'what' me. You've already had your two cups of coffee at home. Doctor Rick said you needed to cut back on the caffeine."

"Doctor Rick is a prick that likes to talk about his ass" could barely be heard even as close as Amy was to Green Eyes.

"What was that?" Ms. Rivera eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Nothing." Green Eyes pinched the bridge of her nose. "Look, one more cup isn't going to kill me."

"That one might. The Beacon could run off it for a week." Ms. Rivera picked the cup off the counter and dropped it in the trash next to her.

"HEY!"

"Good morning Amy." Ms. Rivera smiled. "Could you please make a tall decaf coffee with one sweetener."

"Of course Ms. Rivera." Amy kept her head down so Green Eyes couldn't see her smile. It didn't take a rocket scientist to know who was in charge. As she filled a new cup with decaf coffee she peeked over at the two women. Green Eyes glaring at Ms. Rivera while the other woman ignored her. They certainly made a stunning couple.

_I'm going to have to ask Greg how long they've been together. _She already knew who to ask to hear the what was going on in the hotel.

"One tall decaf coffee with one sweetener." Amy placed the coffee on the counter. "That will be-"

"No." Green Eyes glared.

"Would you prefer tea?" Ms. Rivera asked.

"Fu-" This time Green Eyes interrupted herself at the look being cast her way. She cleared her throat. "I am NOT drinking flower water."

"Then here you go." Ms. Rivera picked up the cardboard cup and held it out.

"No." Green Eyes stomped off.

"I'm sorry Amy. I'll be back down later." Ms. Rivera pulled out ten dollars and placed it on the counter. "Keep the change."

Amy opened her mouth to protest but the dark haired woman was already rushing after Green Eyes.

"Olivia!" She stopped Green Eyes halfway to the elevator. Placing a hand on the other woman's arm, Ms. Rivera spoke softly but not soft enough that Amy couldn't hear. "Just because I work for you now doesn't mean I won't take care of you." She dipped her head to look into the eyes of the woman before her. "I don't want to lose you Olivia."

Green Eyes stared silently, any traces of anger or irritation gone.

"So," she held up the coffee cup. "Either switch to decaf or give up the martini's completely."

"I love decaf coffee." Taking a sip after grabbing the cup quickly from Ms. Rivera, Green Eyes turned around and continued her walk to the elevator.

Even from where she stood, Amy could see the large dimpled smile, the look of love unmistakable.

_Awwww! They're so cute together!_ The redhead woman took out an envelope, wrote N. Rivera on it and placed the change from the two coffees in it.

_Wait a minute. Ms. Rivera works for... holy smokes! Green Eyes is Olivia SPENCER? _

_

* * *

_

**2. The Start Of Something New**

"Good morning Amy."

"Good morning Ma'am." It had been a month since she opened at The Beacon. Business was slowly picking up. More people than just those who stayed at the hotel were coming in to pick up coffee beans or a cup to go as word got around about the little stand. It meant that she stayed busy most of the day, but Ms. Spencer always showed up before the rush for her cup of coffee. "Your usual?"

"Later."

Amy turned around in surprise, having already grabbed a cup to fill it with decaf coffee. She saw Ms. Spencer leaning forward on her forearms against the counter.

"Do you still have those sample cups from last week when you brought in that new flavor?"

"Yes Ma'am." Amy blinked, still uncertain what was about to happen.

"Perfect. I was hoping you can help me with something. Natalia has always enjoyed her coffee but has never...loved her coffee. I don't think she's had the perfect cup yet."

A grin started to slowly form. "And you'd like me to set up some samples for Ms. Rivera to try?"

"Not exactly. I have an idea what she may like, but I'm going to need your help. Small cups so I don't go over my allotted two cups of coffee too much." Green Eyes grinned.

"Alright Ma'am. What coffee would you like to start with?" Amy gestured to the stand of brewed coffee that now held six different brews.

"What would you recommend?"

After some thought Amy answered. "I would say the medium brew, Jane Eyre. Dark enough so if you add flavour you'll still taste the coffee but light enough to enjoy the flavouring. It has a slightly smoky taste that will go well with a lot of things. Our other medium brew, Ophelia, has a berry aftertaste to it, but I'm not sure Ms. Rivera would like that. It sometimes can make the coffee too sweet..."

"Definitely the Jane Eyre then. Natalia hates overly sweet coffee. Now," Ms. Spencer rubbed her hands together. "Lets get started."

It wasn't until the ninth try that Amy was able to get the right combination of flavors to Green Eyes taste. A touch of cinnamon with a hint of peppermint to give it a cool aftertaste, sweetened with a dash of warmed cream not sweetener.

"Perfect." Green Eyes grinned at Amy. "Can you remember this?"

"Without any problem Ma'am."

"When are you going to call me Olivia or at least Ms. Spencer? Ma'am makes me sound so..." Her boss frowned. "Old."

Amy felt her eyes go wide as she tried to speak. "But...I... I didn't mean... it's not..."

"Whoa, relax." She smirked. "Don't hurt yourself there. I'll take a cup of Natalia's coffee and a cup of decaf please."

"Yes Ma-"

A glare was leveled her way.

"Ms. Spencer."

"Thank you." Green Eyes looked around the counter curiously. "Amy, why don't you have a tip jar out? I've had a few guests ask about it, you've really impressed them over the past few weeks."

"It's against district policy." Amy turned back to making a larger cup of the new coffee flavoring, mentally converting the smaller portioned ingredients to the appropriate larger sizes.

"Against district policy?"

"Yes Ms. Spencer. The company is world wide, so in order for things to run smoothly, there are large districts run by managers. Each manager is allowed to run their district as they see fit. Mr. Harlon says that he doesn't want anything as crass as a tip jar at my site as it is this isn't a normal store front and I'm new to running one." She didn't mention the rumors that had flown around the company about how Mr. Harlon fought against bringing Yvonne's Gourmet Coffee into someplace so 'low class' as an American hotel. But his bosses ignored his complaints in favour of getting established with an upcoming hotel chain.

Ms. Spencer frowned. "I see. Is Mr. Harlon's office still at the main distribution site in Chicago?"

Amy nodded. She dumped out the cup she was working on knowing she put too much peppermint in, then fully concentrated on getting the amounts right.

A minute and a half later, Amy put the two cups down on the counter and looked around for the owner of The Beacon.

_Where did she go?_

The redhead jumped when Green Eyes walked up from the opposite side Amy was looking.

With a self satisfied smirk, she placed a cream colored tin box with "tips" written in a elegant black script across the front.

"Mr. Harlon changed his mind." The hotel owner placed ten dollars on the counter. "This time, keep the change."

"Th-th-thank you Ms. Spencer!"

"That better be decaf Olivia."

"Of course. I wouldn't DREAM of getting anything else." Smirk firmly in place, Green Eyes handed Natalia her cup of coffee. "Thank you again Amy, see you tomorrow."

"Good morning Amy."

"Good morning Ms. Rivera. Have a pleasant day."

Amy watched as the pair walked away. Halfway to the elevators Ms. Rivera took a sip from her cup and stopped, a startled look at her boss.

"This isn't what I normally get."

"No it isn't. Do you like it?" Ms. Spencer shifted from side to side.

"I...I love it." She turned to look at the chalk menu high above the counter. "What's it called."

"It's umm... actually not on the menu." A shy smile met surprised brown eyes.

"You..."

A little shrug.

"You're so sweet." Ms. Rivera leaned up a little and placed a kiss on Ms. Spencer's cheek. "Thank you." She turned and continued her way to the elevator.

Amy saw the blush rise up in Ms. Spencer's cheeks as she lifted a hand to cover the spot where Ms. Rivera kiss.

_Ha! Yeah right! If they really aren't together, it's only a matter of time. I better get in on that betting pool..._

_

* * *

_

**3. The Roadblock**

After wiping the counter down viciously, Amy threw the cloth towel into the small sink behind her angrily before putting her hands on her hips.

"Of all the...What a condescending prick!" The redhead couldn't keep the frustrated growl out of her mutterings.

"Amy?"

"Aaah!" The startled barista nearly jumped out of her shoes before turning around with wide eyes.

"Whoa. I didn't mean to scare you." Green Eyes smirked. "Everything okay?"

"Yes Ms. Spencer. Just a difficult morning." Amy knew what was coming and was dreading it.

"The usual this morning." Green Eyes pulled out her phone when it buzzed with a message. She started typing out a reply but looked up at the lack of movement from the other side of the counter. "Yes?"

"Well..." Amy rubbed the back of her neck. _This is going to suck. Why me?_

Ms. Spencer narrowed her eyes at the barista.

Amy's eyes widened at the look and her mind went back to a little earlier that morning, and the cause of this situation.

_The redhead had just finished brewing the last coffee and was now taking out the paper cups when she heard a throat clear._

_"Oh! Umm... Good morning! I'm sorry but we don't open for another twenty minutes..."_

_"Please? For an officer of the peace?" He gave what Amy was sure he thought was a charming smile. To her, it just made him look dopey._

_"Alright Detective Cooper. Not everything is ready... but what would you like?" Reminding herself that Ms. Rivera was engaged to him, why no one at the hotel had been able to figure out, and that she needed to be nice to the man. Even if he annoyed not just her, but most of The Beacon staff. In the short week since the word spread about the surprised engagement (which had the betting pool scrambling) he had shown up three times, ignoring front desk staff, along with other workers, and interrupting them to talk to Ms. Rivera._

_"A tall 'Sweetheart's Delight' with whipped cream and two sugars." Frank pulled out his wallet from his back pocket and laid a five dollar bill down._

_"Tall 'Sweetheart's Delight' with whipped cream and two sugars coming right up Detective." It seemed a bit of a frilly drink for a detective, but a sale was a sale. Once the drink was done she placed it on the counter and rung the drink up._

_"Natalia is going to love this." He picked up the coffee with a trumpet expression._

_Startled, Amy dropped the nickle she had just fished out of the change drawer. "It's for Ms. Rivera?"_

_"Yup." The grin was back. "I thought I'd surprise her this morning. She's gone on about how much she enjoys her cup of coffee here. Though I'm amazed she pays this much for it every morning."  
_  
_"Umm..." She stood up after retrieving the shiny nickle. "That isn't what Ms. Rivera gets in the morning."_

_"Oh I know that, I just thought she'd like to try something different for a change." Frank pocketed the money._

_"But Ms. Spencer said that-"_

_Frank barked out a laugh. "Oh please, I think I know MY fiancee better than OLIVIA SPENCER." He walked off shaking his head muttering, "like Olivia would pay attention to something other than herself_."

"Well?" Green Eyes was starting to look really annoyed. "Is something wrong?"

"Umm... Detective Cooper came here earlier. He bought a coffee to take to Ms. Rivera."

The effect of her words were immediate and obvious.

"Oh." Green Eyes ran a hand through her hair dejectedly.

"He got her a 'Sweetheart's Delight'..." She was about to continue on but stopped at the visible flinch at the drinks name.

They were both silent for a minute.

"Would you like your usual Ms. Spencer?"

"No thank you Amy." Green Eyes turned away. "You should continue setting up."

"It's no problem-"

Ms. Spencer just waved her off as she walked away.

The barista watched as Green Eyes slowly walked over the to elevators then stopped halfway there before turning in a direction that wasn't where her office was located.

_Yeah. _Amy sighed before plastering a fake smile on as a drowsy looking customer walked up. _That majorly SUCKED._

An hour later after the initial early bird rush, the redhead was getting ready for the next wave of people who would start showing up in a few minutes. Amy happened to look up from stacking more paper cups in time to see Green Eyes toss what sounded like a full "Yvonne's Gourmet Coffee" paper cup in the trash.

"The usual please." It was obvious that Green Eyes was trying to contain a smirk, but she was failing badly.

"Yes Ma'am!" Amy didn't bother trying to hide her own smile then went to work making Ms. Rivera's coffee. _Haha! Told you, you jerk!_

_

* * *

_

**4. On Shaky Ground**

"Really?" Amy asked Greg as she quickly finished setting up that morning.

He nodded with a grin. "Yes! Not only did Natalia call off the wedding but she broke off the engagement!"

"When did this happen? How do you know?" Greg had walked up to her that morning and handed over an envelope with her share of the winnings from among those who won in the betting pool. Ms. Rivera never even made it to the church.

The skinny man looked around before leaning in to gossip. "It happened yesterday in _Company_. I happened to be there with Tim before we went on our movie date."

"And?"

He grinned at her.

Amy rolled her eyes and made him a cinnamon latte with two shots of espresso.

"Spill."

"Well, Tim and I were eating when Natalia and Detective Cooper walked in and sat at a table next to us. He started talking to her in that creepy breathless voice he does. We were whispering about whether we should our food to go when suddenly Frank stands up and says that he has a surprise for his 'wonderful fiancee.'" Greg rolled his eyes and made air quotes. "So he goes to the kitchen and comes out with Rafe!"

"Rafe Rivera? I thought he was still in prison!" Amy could feel her eyes go wide. She had heard all the stories about Ms. Rivera's troubled son and the rumors flying around about how Ms. Spencer had been calling some favors in to help him.

"He was, but remember what Lily's husband had mentioned last week?" He took a long, satisfying sip of his coffee.

The redhead looked around trying to remember. "You mean about Ms. Spencer convincing the warden to write a statement on Rafe's behalf? I thought Dan said it wouldn't be until next week before anything happened."

"I called Lily later and she said that her cousin in a judges office heard that Olivia pulled some strings and got the cased looked at early."

"Oh my god! Ms. Rivera must have been so excited! What did she say? What did Ms. Spencer say?" Amy could not contain the grin that spread over her face.

"That's where it gets interesting." He leaned in closer. "After Natalia just about had a heart attack at seeing Rafe, she asked Cooper how did this happen." Greg leveled a look at his friend.

"No...oh no..."

"Yes! He said he pulled some strings for him to get out _for their wedding that week!_"

Amy's jaw dropped. "I thought Ms. Rivera said it was going to be a long engagement!"

"That's not the best part honey! Olivia had walked in with her little girl just before Detective Cooper took credit and mentioned the wedding."

_Holy crap! This is more intense than those Soap Operas my mom watches. Wait until she hears this!_ Amy looked over Greg's shoulder to the clock behind the front desk. "Hurry up and finish telling me what happened, they should be here in ten minutes!"

"Okay okay, just hold your horses. I happened to see Olivia when she heard that wedding bit, honestly all of _Company_ heard it, and oh... she got all teary eyed and sad. Tim told me that Natalia, and Rafe, looked shocked. They hadn't even noticed Olivia had walked in until Emma ran up to hug Rafe. Then Natalia and Olivia did that intense eye stare thing they do."

"What did Ms. Spencer say? Did she mention that it was her? What happened?"

"Sssshhh!" Greg looked around again. "It was Rafe that said it was actually Olivia who got him out. Then he hugged her! I thought Rafe hated her, at least that's what everyone has been saying. Anyway, Olivia told him it was nothing and said that she and Emma were going to spend the night at The Beacon to give them some family time and left with Emma." He emptied the last of his coffee.

"Will you get to the point where the wedding is called off?"

"You need to lay off the coffee honey, you're getting so impatient."

Amy glared at Greg.

"Fine. Long story short-"

The redhead snorted.

"Hush you, Natalia had it out with Frank. Said she had figured out that the romantic dinners and dates were Olivia's planning, that she was the one that arranged more visiting time at the prison for Rafe, and, get this, she found out that he had told Olivia to move out of the farmhouse that week!"

"What a creep!"

"That's kind of what Rafe said" He laughed. "He tried to make some excuse about wanting to spend more family time with her and Rafe but that with the Spencers there that wouldn't be possible." Greg stood up and puffed out his chest and said in a breathy voice. "After all, they aren't family. We are."

Amy blinked. "Is he still alive?"

"Not for long. Natalia got _piiiiiiiissed_ and broke off the wedding, engagement, _everything_. She threw the ring at him! Laura told me this morning that she was working the front desk last night when Natalia stopped Olivia and Emma in the lobby. Told them to come home where they belonged. Apparently Olivia tried to protest saying they would be moving out soon anyway, but Natalia just ignored her. She picked up Emma and told Olivia to hurry up, they'd all be waiting in the car." Greg held up his cup hoping for a refill.

Automatically Amy took the cup and quickly made him another cinnamon latte.

"Wow. Think they might-"

"Ssshh! Battle stations! The boss lady is here." Greg quickly walked back over to the front desk with coffee cup in hand.

Amy watched as Ms. Spencer started walking her way all the while shaking her head.

"I couldn't keep my damn mouth shut could I. I just had to tell her I'm in lo-" Green Eyes stopped her mutterings and glared at the barista.

"Umm... g-good morning Ms. Spencer. You're usual?" Amy tried to keep her voice from wavering too much while caught in the beam of that glare.

"I've been getting the same thing for over 3 months, what do you think?" The glare intensified.

"O-o-oh r-right. Umm... coffee coming up."

"Wait," Green eyes held up a hand then pinched the bridge of her nose.

The redhead paused, hand midway to a paper cup.

"Never mind." Muttering as she turned away, "getting her coffee might make things more awkward." Green Eyes stopped. "But I always get her coffee."

Amy hadn't moved a muscle, her hand was still half way to the cups.

Ms. Spencer turned back around. "Just give me the usual Amy."

Her hand finished it's journey to the cups.

"Wait." She sighed. "Damn it, it's just coffee..." Green Eyes looked up to see Amy staring at her with wide eyes.

The death glare came out in full force.

"Get back to work." Ms. Spencer growled before stalking away.

A hand still on the cups and eyes wide, the only thing going through Amy's mind was 'shit!'

* * *

**5. A Wonderful Beginning**

What an amazing weekend! At first she had planned to drive to Chicago with her boyfriend to spend it the weekend with her parents, but they decided to come down to Springfield to see the township instead. Her mother, Eleanor, had whispered over the phone that she hoped to at least see her bosses. Put some faces with drama. They both had giggled at that.

Amy returned to cleaning and do the little things that kept the stand looking professional. It was early one morning a couple of days before the 4th of July when Doctor Rick had invited her and her family to the big Bauer BBQ that weekend. She had eagerly taken up his offer since she had no idea what to do now that her parents here coming down. It had been a beautiful bright sunny day. It was hot, but not so much so that shorts and a water fight couldn't keep you stay cool. They arrived early to lay out a blanket and help set up in any way they could. It had been fun introducing her parents to the various Springfield residents she had started calling friends. And to put names to the drama for Eleanor.

A look at the clock across the lobby and behind the front desk showed that her boss should be arriving any minute now for her usual morning order. She let her mind wander back to that weekend. The BBQ was well under way, a water fight had broken out among the kids, the grill was almost ready to start cooking, and still more people where arriving to join the fun. As she and her boyfriend were helping serve lemonade when she recognized little Emma Spencer run up for a hug before asking for two cups.

The two had become friends during the winter when the little girl would come over with her nanny for a hot chocolate and warm up. One day the nanny had a family emergency so Amy offered to help the woman by looking after the girl. Amy had placed a small table with a couple of chairs at the back the stand when it first opened as a place to take her break, so she had sat Emma there with some paper and pencils and talked with what turned out to be a smart chatty little girl. Ms. Spencer had come by about ten minutes later after getting a call from the nanny about what happened. The redhead asked if Emma could stay, the stand being out of the way of where staff normally walked sometimes made the day lonely. So the little girl would come by at times for a hot chocolate, and then during the summer a cool berry slushy that was only offered in the summer months, and chat or do homework with the barista.

So at the BBQ after Amy had Emma promise to do the water balloon toss with her, she gave the little girl the two lemonades. She watched as Emma hurried off. Sure enough, she had ran up to her family and handed one of the lemonades to Rafe while the two older women drank what looked like to be beer. Drank beer while an arm was wrapped around each other. While they looked pretty darn cozy. Discretely Amy had signaled her mom over and nodded to the two women.

"Baby doll, if those two aren't together I'll give up my season tickets to the Cubs to you."

Through out the day Amy would sneak peeks at her bosses who where almost always touching in some way. They may not have came waving a sign, but it was understood by everyone there the two women were declaring in their own quiet way that they were together and were here as a family. She wondered what Rafe's reaction had been (yes, she was in the betting pool for that too) but it seemed like it couldn't have been too terrible since he sat on the family blanket with them while talking with his friends.

The whole day had been a lot of fun and it looked like that Monday at work should be interesting.

_Speaking of interesting..._ Amy stood straighter as Green Eyes walked up the to stand.

"Good morning Amy, the usual please." The look on the blonde's face seemed happy and relaxed.

Amy didn't move. Well, she did bounce on her toes.

An eyebrow raised. "Did you hear me?"

"Yup." The barista's eyes flicked back and forth, searching.

"Is something wrong?"

"Nope."

"Are you going to just stand there or serve coffee?" Her boss was starting to look slightly annoyed.

"Well... umm..." Amy looked around for help.

Suddenly a hand holding a steaming cup appeared from behind Green Eyes.

"I thought it was about time I get you coffee for once." Ms. Rivera's smile widened when the blond turned around to face her, showing the dimples that charmed just about everyone in town.

"Oh..." Ms. Spencer took the offered cup. Taking a sip to cover the blush starting to spread up her neck, Green Eyes looked surprised.

"I know how much you like a little cinnamon in your coffee."

The two women locked eyes before a barely heard "thank you" was uttered.

Amy saw Ms. Rivera take her boss' hand and tangle their entwining before walking away together.

Despite trying to seem occupied with other things it was obvious to everyone, even those just passing through, that the staff in the lobby all had their eyes on the two women slowly making their way to the elevators hand in hand. Halfway there Ms. Rivera pulled Green Eyes to a stop. Almost dead center of the lobby. Ms. Spencer didn't say a word, just tilted her head in curiosity.

Brown eyes glanced around, quickly taking in all the staff members who pretended to be busy with other things. It looked like almost everyone working that morning had found some reason to be in the lobby. Amy saw Ms. Rivera nod slightly to herself and square her shoulders.

"Is everything alright?" Ms. Spencer was starting to look worried.

"It's perfect." A hand came up and gently cupped the blond woman's jaw. Then without hesitation she deliberately, lovingly, kissed Green Eyes in front of most of the hotel staff. It was nothing gratuitous, it was short, possessive. This kiss was meant to be a statement to both the staff and her girlfriend. They were together, no more speculation about it, no more hiding. They were not "just" friends.

After the kiss ended Green Eyes looked around hurriedly, noticing the pretending to work staff, then apprehensively back into warm brown eyes.

The smile on Ms. Rivera's face could not have been bigger. It didn't take a genius, or even just a slightly smart person, to see that it held the same pure, radiant joy her smiles at the Bauer BBQ had.

The blond blinked, looking confused. Then as her girlfriend's smile never wavered, as not a hint of regret or nervousness crossed her face, she started to smile also. Soon, a smile full of delighted amazement took over. Later, while Amy was gossiping with other staff members about that morning, they all agreed their boss, both of their bosses in fact, had never looked more beautiful. But older staff, those who had worked together at another hotel before the building became The Beacon, since before the blond had come to Springfield, mentioned that for once, it seemed as though the air of sadness that usually clung to her, was gone. It made the notorious seductress beautiful in a way she never had been.

But at that time in the early morning, the barista looked around the lobby and saw smiles exchanged between various staff members along with cash.

She couldn't help but grin herself when she saw Natalia pull Olivia the rest of the way and into an empty elevator with a laugh and smile.

"Way to go you two."


End file.
